Currently Untitled
by FoxfireX17
Summary: A Sailor Moon/Slayers crossover. Its pairings make it different from other crossovers of this type I've read. Pairings listed in AN. Please R/R.


Chapter 1 AN: This is a crossover with Sailor Moon, evidently. Kinda straying from my normal style of writing. I remembered all about it when I read Sefilin's story about Slayermoon, and I was inspired to continue with it. I wrote it a while back when I had my writing periods at school, those being Calculus and Physics. Gotta do something with that time, ya know. Anyway, I figured I'd post the first chapter I'd written, then see how many people are really interested. I'm finishing the story regardless, but typing this out is a hassle sometimes, and I'd expect a fair amount of reviews for me to continue to do so. Anyway, I'd like to thank Sefilin for reminding me. Now on to the pairings... Uh, Zel/Lina; Rezo/Eris; a little Xel/Lina at first; and Xel/Ame. That about covers it so far. I really don't know where I'm going with this, so I can't say more. So I'll finish by saying enjoy the story, or hate it, or whatever! Just do something. By the way, homosexuals are not meant to be offended by this fic. 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Ain't making money from it. That should be enough.   
  
  


The hell...! Slayer Moon?! 

  
  
  
  


The merry chirping of birds drifted through an open window in downtown Tokyo, their   
song rousing the city from sleep and the happy dreams most probably wished to continue. The   
lazy morning sun filtered through curtains, an additional reminder that it was time for most of   
Tokyo to book it to work. But past the curtain in the one window mentioned above, one girl   
was already up and about - had been for an hour, thank you very much. This young lady sat   
at her vanity mirror in her small, pink bedroom, preparing for another great day of school. 

"That's it! Fuck 'em!" 

A rubberband was tossed unceremoniously to the pink carpet and stomped on as the girl   
marched to her closet, gathering the articles she would wear, remembering to consider it was   
picture day. 

"Damn odangos," she muttered, hauling out a pair of white slacks and a pink sweater.   
"Never get 'em right. It's just hair, anyway." Throwing on the clothing, she hefted a pink brush.   
"And what the hell is with all this pink?!" 

Actually, it was the fault of her psychotic mother who, at the time of pregnancy, had a   
thing for pink, which prompted her to buy the horrific color for her daughter-to-be, stocking up   
on clothing for little Lina on up through her teenage years. The sentiment was completely   
crushed to moot by the time little Lina turned eight and developed a mind that processed pink   
equals get beaten up on the playground at lunch. 

Which inevitably led to Lina's short temper and fast fists. 

"Feh. Whatcha gonna do?" 

After her first dozen suspensions, kids took their taunting elsewhere, much to the delight   
of the school nurse, who was tired of setting broken bones and scraping the black, flaky skin   
from some of the crispier victims of Lina's wrath. Nope, those who wanted to rumble with Lina   
Inverse were few and far between, anymore. 

Her fiery cascade of hair never touched the fluffy fabric of her sweater as she shot like a   
cannon out the door, down the staircase, and out of the house; just a pink and white streak in the   
corner of her mother's vision as she fixed breakfast. 

"Hungry, de-. Oh, late again..." 

The pink and white streak continued up the road, turning sharply at the end onto Shiro   
Avenue. 

"I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" 

This mumbled cacophony followed the streak to Crossroads High School, "The   
Crossroad of Your Education". (More like "The Thorn in Your Ass"). Slowing to a   
distinguishable blur, Lina reached her locker in record time and made it to first period an   
astounding three minutes after the bell. She took a seat in the back next to Xellos, her best friend   
since elementary school. 

"Thanks for saving me a seat," she whispered once the teacher's strict gaze returned to   
the dry erase board. 

Xellos flipped short, violet purple hair from his face and gave her a coy wink. "Early   
today, are we?" 

"Shut up! I can't help it if I like to sleep." 

"Why don't you let me stay over? I'll give you a real reason to sleep in." 

Lina, however used to his teasing - and fully understanding the sincerity behind it -   
couldn't stop the rosy tinge creeping to her cheeks. Xellos was in rare element today; he usually   
wasn't so direct in class. 

"If I wasn't already attached, I might take you up on that offer." 

"Meaning you'll expect me tonight?" 

Her eyes widened exponentially. "Huh?" 

He rolled his own at her stupidity. "Lina, the only thing you're attached to is that crazy   
notion blueboy knows you exist." 

"Hey! Don't call him that!" She flipped her Japanese book to the correct page number   
obtained from the board. "And I'll have you know he... probably knows I exist." 

A slight huff. "Please, Lina. The man could care less about you. I, on the other hand,   
know you, have known you for a long time, and am more than willing to share your bed. And   
other things, of course," he added, smiling his entirely too wide smile with closed lids. 

"Pervert." The slight twinkle in her eyes took the preferred edge off the remark, however. 

"Miss Inverse?" 

Lina's head shot up to see the angry, gray eyes of her Japanese instructor. 

"Lina, will you please read the passage for us?" 

Xellos cast his eyes down, but not before Lina caught the mirth he tried to hide. Lina   
cleared her throat and prepared to read. 

"Ahem. There once was a man from Nantucket-." 

"To the office!" 

She gathered her things and rose, ignoring the looks her classmates gave her. 

"See you next period, Lina-chan!" Xellos called as she retreated. The redhead waved her   
goodbye and left the room. 

~ 

The remainder of her school day proceeded as normal, with at least five referrals and three visits   
to Principal Gaav's office. Her picture turned out horribly due to a badly timed sneeze, but she'd never   
had a good photo before, so big deal. Ah, thus was the life of Lina Inverse. Now she walked down   
Shiro Avenue, accompanied by Xellos who claimed he only wanted to see her home, and then he'd be   
on his merry way. Ha! At the door he'd ask if her mom was in, which she wouldn't be since the   
hag could care less if some pervert tried to take advantage of her daughter, then try to nonchalantly   
worm his way into her bedroom and perch seductively on her bed. She would then fireball him, haul   
his sorry carcass outside, and punt him in the direction of his house. Isn't life grand? 

"Much of the school is in awe of you, Lina," Xellos was commenting, arm slung casually   
over her shoulders. "You've emerged from the principal's office fully intact and alive on several   
occasions. Tell me, is he a giant as I've heard?" 

Lina shrugged. "He's imposing at first, but you get used to it after the first few hundred   
times you're sent to him. The guy's really a big, arrogant jerk. I think he hates my visits more   
than I do. Keeps telling me I have some kind of attitude problem. I'll show that asshole some   
attitude..." 

Xellos's mouth twitched slightly at the corner, suppressing a smirk. "How ever would he   
get that idea?" 

"Beats the hell outta me." 

All conversation ceased with this statement until they reached Lina's porch. 

"Don't even ask, Xellos." Her ruby eyes dared him to challenge her, promising a flare   
arrow where the sun don't shine. 

"Ask what?" The violet-haired youth was the picture of innocence. 

Lina pursed her lips, refusing to say, but the crimson staining her cheeks told all. 

He leaned close, right next to her ear, and whispered, "Ah, that." The next instant was a   
blur as his mouth somehow maneuvered onto hers without her knowledge. A flare arrow was   
already forming in her palm, but she found herself reluctant to cast it. The kiss deepened. 

It wasn't until Xellos's roaming hands moved below her waist that Lina put the   
screeching halts to their exploration. 

"Fireball!" 

Or maybe that should be "scorching" halts. Either way, the young man was reduced to a   
twitching mass on the floor. 

"I can't believe you, trying to take advantage of an innocent girl!" 

The unidentifiable heap reformed and brushed off some of the soot. "Who's innocent?"   
This earned him a sharp rap on the noggin. 

"Don't get smart with me! I'm the victim here!" 

"Victim? As I recall, that was your tongue in my mouth at one point. I don't believe I   
can work my own tongue down my throat." His voice had regained that teasing note Lina hated. 

"So I liked it, okay." She narrowed her brows at his self-appreciative smirk. "But you   
went too far, Mister Happy Hands." 

"Are you sure I can't accompany you upstairs, Lina-chan?" 

Lina was quickly losing her temper. 

"I told you already. I just can't when I-." 

"Him again, is it?" Xellos nodded in understanding. "Very well. But if he's not   
available for whatever reason, know that I'm here." Amethysts, suddenly serious, studied her   
carefully, searchingly. 

Her hand wove into the silky strands of violet, pulling him to her for a brief kiss. 

"You're my best friend, Xellos. Remember that." 

"Hai." His thumb traced the curve of her cheek, then he turned to leave. 

A loud sigh was issued. "Oh, what the hell. Come in." Lina's rough grip nearly tore his   
arm from his socket as the young man was hauled into the doorway and up the stairs. 

~ 

Xellos stumbled out of the house a few hours later, staggering dumbly off the porch and down   
the walk. Behind him, Lina waved from the door. 

"See ya at school tomorrow!" the redhead called, then bounded back inside when Xellos   
nodded a mute reply. 

Mrs. Inverse was just pulling in the drive, the gay pinkness of her Volkswagon somehow   
breaking through the fuzz in his brain enough to draw his attention. When she saw the state her   
daughter's best friend was in, she halted the monstrosity beside him. 

"Xellos! Look at y... Did my ruffian of a daughter beat you up?" The anger in her   
expression far outweighed the concern. 

"Like you wouldn't believe," Xellos answered with a dazed grin and continued his   
stumbling journey home. 

Mrs. Inverse parked the pinkmobile in the garage and thundered through the door. "Lina!   
come here this instant!" 

The now spunky and less irritable young lady raced down to the kitchen a minute later,   
running a hand through her hair and straightening her sweater, which seemed to be missing   
various clumps of fuzzies. 

Her mother took one look at her and blanched. "What the hell happened to you?" 

"Oh." She giggled nervously, scratched the nape of her neck. "I got quite a workout.   
You know how fragile these things are, he he." 

"And speaking of workout, I saw your friend on the way in." 

"Y-You did?" She retreated a few steps. 

"He told me you beat him up." 

A sigh of relief. "Well, technically yes... and no." 

"It's either yes or no," Mrs. Inverse huffed. 

"Then... yes?" 

"To your room, missy!" 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

_::Oh well. I wanted a nap anyway.::_

So heading yet again up the stairs, Lina yawned. "I'm tired. And sore. I can't wait to   
jump into my nice, warm, comfy bed and fall into a coma." She grasped her doorknob and   
twisted. 

"Maybe I'll have a good dre-. Huh? What the hell...?" 

"Mama!" 

"Excuse me?" 

Lina stared at the figure on her bed, a child only a few years younger than herself who   
exuded an air of sugary cuteness. The stranger smiled brightly and waved while bouncing   
exuberantly on the mattress, the actions enough to give Lina cavities. 

"I hate to break it to ya, kid, but you're what? Fifteen? I couldn't possibly be your   
'Mama'." She snorted at the thought. 

The strange girl shook her head. "But you are." Her eyes scanned Lina's form. "That   
fiery hair, those ruby eyes, that flat chest...." 

"Hey!" Subconscious covering of "breasts". "This is _my_ room, sis, and _my_ house! How   
dare you barge in here and insult me?!" 

"Same short fuse, too. You don't change much." 

"Okay!" Lina advanced on he bratty, raven-haired teen in annoyance. "You asked for it,   
you little spore!" 

The stranger's eyes took on a dreamy quality. "Aw! You even call me by my pet name!"   
She thought a moment. "I guess that says a lot about Mama's feelings toward me." 

"Just shut up so I can kill you!" 

The spore sighed and preened her cute hair. "Listen. You attend Crossroads High School   
and have arrived late on all but three occasions. Your school record resembles a criminal record.   
The entire high school body is afraid of you, minus your best friend, Xellos Metallium." 

Harumph. "Any of that information can be easily obtained." 

"You secretly measure your breasts every night for signs of growth, and your father was   
placed in the city's home for the mentally unstable because he claimed to see pink everywhere he   
went." 

"Hey! How did you know that? The documents concerning my father are sealed but are   
nevertheless accessible for someone who knows what they're doing. The other thing... no one   
knows about it but me." 

Sweatdrop. "That's kinda the point." 

"Well, frankly, I'm more liable to believe you're some pervert with a roaming pair of   
binoculars." 

The manifestation of cute heaved another pained sigh. "Whether you believe me or not at   
this point is moot, I suppose. Once I relinquish unto you that which is my express purpose to   
give, you will see my heart is just and pure. Never will a lie pass these voluptuous, red lips! I   
devote myself to good for all eternity!" 

The self-important rant finished with the girl atop one of Lina's bedposts, finger pointing   
ceilingward, coincidentally in the direction of the nude poster of Pierce Brosnan. 

Lina, meanwhile, held her head in her hands. "Get down, will ya?" 

"Oh, sure! Hold on a secaaahhhh!" 

Her balance on the post was precarious at best, so it wasn't surprising that the girl lost her   
footing completely and crashed face-first onto the pink carpet below, lavender skirt flying over her   
head to expose... Well, the phrase "bum to the breeze" should apply here. 

Since no one was around and willing to poke her rump with a stick, she was forced to   
become offended at the general air and somersault herself into another heap. 

Once the young lady had quit making a fool of herself and stood upright, Lina reluctantly   
asked, "This item... It wouldn't happen to be worth something, wouldn't it?" 

The Shining Light of Justice, which can only be described as an extremely gay twinkle,   
shone in the cute spore's sapphire orbs. "Absolutely not! I can't believe you would suggest   
selling something so precious and detrimental to the survival of your home city! For shame,   
Mama!" 

"Who the hell are you?! And what do you want with me?" 

"I'm Amelia Wil Tesla de Crystal Tokyo! And with the ornament I give to you, together   
we'll fight crime and restore justice to this fair city!" 

Lina thrust a finger toward the door. "Out of my house!" 

"Here, I'll prove it." To the redhead she tossed a pink, jewelled brooch, crafted into the   
likeness of a heart. Amelia then lifted her own pink wand into Lina's sight, striking an adorable   
pose of justice. 

"Eh?" The teen held the bejewelled trinket before her, studying it for secret   
compartments or collapsible jewels. Coming up empty, she glanced inquiringly at her   
"daughter". 

"I'll show you how it works," the other girl said, inspecting her wand. "If I could just   
remember how you showed me..." Across the room by the mirror, Lina sweatdropped, the   
droplet becoming so large she fell over with the weight. 

"Ah! Of course! I hold it up like this and shout, 'Moon Sceptor Power'!" 

In a flash of light and ridiculous confetti, the lavender dress Amelia wore was replaced with   
a pink miniskirt and white bodice. Bows, also in the color Lina has come to hate with a swollen   
passion, adorned the costume and extended in a hideous flare over the chest and ass. Go-go   
boots in that all-too-familiar shade of red topped off the ensemble from lesbian heaven. 

Amelia's smiling face bumped up a notch on the cuteometer. "Impressive, huh?" 

"Impressive in the complete lack of fashion sense," she snorted. 

An offended frown. "Just say the phrase." 

"What phrase?" 

Sweatdrop. "Oh, uh, 'Moon Prism Power'." 

Grumbling, the redhead held the ornament away from her and mumbled, "Moon Prism   
Power." 

Not really expecting anything to happen, Lina was fairly surprised when the light   
engulfed her as it had Amelia moments ago, automatically changing her into her crime fighting   
fuku. At least one good thing came out of it: her skirt was blue. Otherwise, it consisted of a   
white bodice with red boots and bows. Her transformation brooch nestled securely between her   
breasts, clasped onto the bow. Reaching a hand to her forehead where she felt the cold kiss of   
metal, she found a tiara. 

"..." 

Sporella grinned hugely, checking out her mother's new attire, so different from the   
gowns royalty were forced to wear. "Well? What do you think?" 

"..." 

Amelia's eye twitched, recognizing the look in Lina's eye as the one her mother used to   
give before-. 

"Fireball!" 

"Aaaeeeiiii!" 

Now would be as good a time as any to explain Slayer Moon's powers. For starters, the   
heroine would naturally possess strong magical abilities and fast learning skills. However, a   
fireball is a common spell that can be cast by anyone - though usually only after several decades   
of study. Lina, being the sorcery prodigy that she is - learned the spell at age nine and has   
strengthened it, among others, to a high level. Meaning it has a higher destruction ratio than   
those created by other practitioners of the black arts. In laymen's terms, Lina is one tough bitch. 

Let's speak of the tiara for a moment, shall we? Despite its gaudy appearance, it has   
significance. Once a family heirloom of the Inverse clan, it was passed from mother to daughter   
for over three centuries. It was speculated that it was given to Princess Lina's great, great, great,   
great, great - uh, et cetera grandmother by a powerful Mazoku lord. Though this was never   
verified, there was no question it was a powerful accessory. All who wore it experienced an   
amplification of their magical power tenfold. This little trinket was the secret behind the Inverse   
Royal Family's four hundred year claim to the throne of the Moon. 

But, when an enemy even stronger than the Queen, tiara equipped, attacked the Moon   
Kingdom, it meant the end to the Inverse reign. The Queen used the last of her strength to   
destroy the moon and everyone on it, sending the residents and the visiting court of royals from   
other planets off to Earth, where they were to be reborn. And to ensure her daughter's rightful   
ascension to the throne, she sealed Lina's soul into the ruby of the tiara before she died, to be   
with her when she was reborn. As a generosity, she sealed the souls of the visiting princesses   
from the neighboring planets into tiaras, as well - nothing more than cheap replicas of her   
precious heirloom, though. Screw the peasants, she figured; she didn't have the time. And then   
she died. 

With the power of her past life combining with that of her new, plus the tiara's   
amplification magic, a harmless fireball meant bad things. It could now correctly be dubbed   
"The Fireball of Death". Now, fireball equals plastic surgery and extensive hours of skin   
grafting; fireball equals a huge ass hole in the wall; fireball equals a rather nice view of the huge   
ass crater in the lawn next door where the neighbors house used to be; fireball equals a crater that   
spans across the next two properties, now houseless, also; fireball equals huge ass lawsuit. 

Translation: 

"Fuuuuuuck." 

Fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint - Amelia was able to dodge   
the fiery mass of death and destruction lobbed at her by jumping into the open closet door. Thus,   
the wall took the impact for a better outcome, although still unpleasant. Even with her quick   
action, a few chunks of the crumbled wall fell atop her. 

Crawling out of the closet over the rubble, she lifted angry, tearful eyes. "Mama! How   
could you?!" 

Lina, who had been listening to me drone on about the significance of her   
fancy-schmancy headband, felt her bloodpressure rise to unhealthy heights. "How dare I? If you,   
my justice-preaching spawn of Satan, hadn't neglected to tell me all that vital information, this   
would not have HAPPENED!" 

Amelia had the decency to look guilty, displaying a sheepish smile. "Uh, heh heh... I   
guess I should've done that first." 

"I guess _so_..." 

The cute, too developed for her own age girl didn't care for the devilish gleam in Lina's   
eyes. Or the sadistic smirk, for that matter. 

"...because you're going to take all the credit for this mess!" 

Amelia facefaulted. "What?!" 

"When the authorities come," she explained with measured calmness, "you'll tell them   
you were playing with this chemistry set." She produced her childhood chemistry lab from the   
rubble. "Obviously the chemicals you were experimenting with didn't exactly mix." 

"But... but... that's a lie!" 

"Either you do it, or I'll aim a little better." 

"Alright!" Amelia agreed in a shaky voice. 

"Lina!" the young sorceress's mother trumpeted from downstairs. "Are you alright? I   
thought I heard an explosion." 

"Explosion?" 

Sirens could be heard across the city, getting closer. 

"Oh. I must have been imagining it, then. Well, dinner will be ready in an hour, honey." 

"Okay, Mom!" Lina replied, dashing to the door, shutting and locking it in case Mother   
Dearest might decide to be sure everything was really A-OK. She leaned against the door warily,   
eyeing Amelia with disdain. 

"What do I do with you?" 

The question seemed to pull Amelia from her stupor, and she brightened for a moment.   
"Let me handle that." 

"I plan on it." 

The squeals of tires rang clear through Lina's new window, signalling the arrival of the   
police a few nonexistent doors down. 

"Slow when ya need 'em, fast when ya don't..." she muttered. Already, she could see the   
"bacon" inspecting the crater with interest. Any moment now and they would glance up and see   
two figures gawking at them through a missing wall. 

Amelia gulped. "Should I...?" 

Lina waved a hand in the general direction of the cops. "Do your job." 

"H-Hai." The spore, slumped, detransformed and leapt outdoors, resigned in her   
punishment. 

~ 

Things couldn't have gone better. Scratch that. They could've gone better for Lina, but   
for Amelia, everything was honky-dorey. 

Lina was mentally exhausted, upset, she never got her nap so she was still sore and tired,   
and she was a little depressed. Everything was going great for Amelia, and it infuriated and   
depressed her both at the same time. 

The chat with the pigs went better than Lina could have dreamed. Her obnoxious spore of   
a daughter merely pulled one of her adorable, hurt puppydog looks and managed a guilty pout,   
and she had them eating out of the palm of her hand. They dropped any and all charges then and   
there - in front of the crispy victims! A couple families were homeless, and now they would   
receive no compensation for their losses or emotional trauma. Actually, if Lina was in a good   
mood, she'd think it was funny. 

But the redhead did NOT find anything funny about the situation. She could never   
weasel out of a dilemma with her stick-like figure and irate personality. They'd probably slap a   
sexual harassment suit on her bill right along with a fat sum for every splinter and blade of grass   
destroyed. The thought was indeed depressing. 

And the icing on the cake was that that vile worm of a teenage daughter only took five   
minutes of charming to break her mother's normally steel resolve to let her stay with them. Now   
her mom wouldn't stop doting on the brat. She even called her the "daughter she never had"! 

"Argh!" Lina fluffed her pillow in agitation. Her own mother loved a total stranger more   
than the daughter of her loins. "Well, fine! Hmph. I got her back." A fist connected with the   
pillow, and she all but screamed, "Xellos and I used your bed! Ha!" 

"What was that?" 

Amelia emerged with a pair of cotton pyjamas. She gazed innocently at the fuming   
sorceress. 

"Nevermind," Lina sighed. "Why do you have to sleep in here, anyway?" 

"Because!" The teen bounded into the room and over to her makeshift bed on the floor.   
"I'd feel more comfortable staying with you, someone I'm familiar with, in a strange place. For   
the first night, at least. But I still think you should let me use the bed." 

"Hell no, squirt! We had a spare room prepared for you. If you want a bed, go there." 

"You're more hospitable back home." 

Lina shifted onto her elbow. "I have a question." 

"What?" 

"Well, when that strange voice was speaking of the Moon Kingdom, she mentioned this   
tiara as being sent with me to my new life. But how come I had to get it from you, and where the   
hell did you find it? It doesn't pan out." 

"Simple answer," Amelia beamed, somewhat relieved. She nestled further into one of   
Lina's pink comforters. "As the mysterious and unexplainable voice said, the Queen sent five   
princesses - and one prince she failed to mention - back to Earth with their souls sealed in   
trinkets. Soon, they were reborn at the same Tokyo hospital on the same night due to the   
Queen's lack of creativity in assigning birthdays. But when the children were born wearing their   
ornaments - and causing much pain to the mothers, I might add - the nurses, considering the   
events a sign of ill fortune, gathered the five tiaras and one set of cufflinks and threw them into a   
storage bin in the basement to collect dust for no particular reason at all. So Mama sent me here   
to retrieve them and give them to their respective owners." 

The ever-fuming, genius sorceress blinked. "Uh, okay... So what now? We have to find   
the others, too? If you knew me, you must know who they are, as well." 

Amelia shifted slightly, uncomfortably. "You see, Mama never told me who they were.   
She, um, likes to challenge me. But I think she kinda likes it when I'm clueless and frustrated,   
too." 

Sweatdropping, Lina mumbled, "Sounds like me..." 

"Well, regardless, the others shouldn't be hard to find. What I am worried about, though,   
is the cufflinks. They weren't with the tiaras when I went to the hospital." 

"Damn. Then whatcha gonna do?" 

A shrug. "Handle awakening the others, first. It's the best option. We can't afford to   
delay." 

"Alright." The bed grunted as the sorceress rolled onto her side, taking the position she   
usually fell asleep in. A few seconds of silence passed, then, "One more thing..." 

"Hm?" 

"Who is your father?" 

Amelia grinned in the darkness and quoted her favorite stolen phrase. "Now that, is a   
secret!" 

  


AN2: Just something unrelated. I'd like to express my condolences to those who have lost someone in the tragedy that occured on the eleventh. My heart goes out to you all. 


End file.
